


Mission Failed

by nothingwrongwithnerds



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Gavin is a lowlife criminal in this, Hank/Connor is implied, I guess anyway idk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, forced blowjob, villian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwrongwithnerds/pseuds/nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: Connor has one mission: to catch the criminal.Listen....don't @ me for this. This is just shameless porn.





	Mission Failed

“Come on, lieutenant!,” Connor yelled over the splashing of their feet in puddles as they ran through the rainy streets of Detroit.  “We need to apprehend the criminal now! We can catch him!”

Hank was trailing further and further behind, h is  breathing heavy. “You,” he huffed and came to a stop , leaning against an alley wall. “You do that.”

Connor was already on it, as  he continued running .  _ I will, lieutenant.  _

He followed the perpetrator through the narrow - winding alleys before chasing him into a dark, abandoned building. After a few moments of being inside, Connor stopped and pulled out his gun. He raised his guard as he cautiously made his way into the building .

“Gavin Reed!,”  he yelled into the dark. “You  cannot run forever. ”

The android kept walking  further and further into the factory, trying to find the suspect.  _ It is suspiciously quiet. Perhaps I should draw him out. _

“I have a tracking device embedded in me ,” Connor continued in the dark. “The Detroit Police department will  be here any minute.”

Suddenly, Connor  was yanked backwards as a thick rope wrapped around his neck. His back hit  Gavin's chest, and the android heard a  dark chuckle. “I better have my fun, then.”

Connor's light flickered yellow as he was dragged backwards into a nearby room. Even in the dark, Connor could see the  thirium staining the walls.  _ This is where all of those killings happened. It wasn't where _ _ — _

Connor's thoughts were interrupted as Gavin kicked the back of his knees, making Connor fall onto them. Gavin laughed as he tied Connor up just like that: he kept the rope tight around Connor's neck before tying his hands firmly behind his back and his ankles to nearby concrete stones. 

Connor looked up at Gavin with a scowl. “You're not going to accomplish anything,” he stated smugly. “Members of my police  force  will be looking for me and you as we speak.”

Gavin looked down at Connor briefly before  punching down at his jaw. Connor’s head flung to the side, blue blood dripping from  a cut on his cheek.

“I hate that I ruined that pretty face of yours,” Gavin began as he cupped the android's chin. “But you left me no choice.  You need to know your place.”

Gavin then began  unbuckling his belt. Connor's light flickered to yellow once more as he began processing the  situation.  _ He didn’t do this with the others.  _ Connor's light suddenly turned red. 

Gavin saw the change and smiled smugly. “Oh, is the robot feeling things? Are you feeling scared , plastic ?”

Connor shook his head , willing his light back to blue.  “ CyberLife has  trained me in several fields of detective work and  in  a multitude of scenarios where I am potentially captured.”

Gavin whistled. “Impressive,  fake  detective. But I highly doubt that you've been trained for this.”

Connor's light  chang e d to red once more as he watched Gavin finish removing his belt from their loops and unbutton his pants. 

“Although,” Gavin continued as he moved closer to Connor. “If I choose not to kill  you, I'm sure you'll  realize your true calling.”

With his pants finally pulled down, Gavin revealed his semi-hard cock to Connor. Connor’s light stayed red as he watched Gavin stroke himself to full hardness. Connor began tugging at his restraints, wondering why he could not snap the rope.

The android then groaned  softly as Gavin dug his thumbs into the android's mouth. Connor tried to sink his teeth into the flesh before Gavin quickly moved them from the pearly whites’ path.

“That was close,” Gavin relieved aloud. “Better just listen and o pen wide , you plastic piece of shit .” Once he pried Connor's mouth open, he shoved his cock inside the warm, inviting mouth. 

Gavin groaned as he began a slow rhythm in and out of the android's mouth. Connor’s light changed to yellow as his processors studied what was in his mouth: the kind of soap  Gavin  used ; the wax used for the Brazilian he had ; the precum revealing the slightly healthy diet the other had. Connor scrunched his nose slightly in disdain before shutting his eyes to ignore his situation , making his light stay red.

Above, however, he could still hear the groans and praises from Gavin. “God, I was right. You're really good at this.” His pace quickened as he continued. “Are you sure you actually weren't built for this?”

Connor made a noise in response, trying to state that “No, I was not.” But it hardly worked. 

“Oh, I bet you were,” Gavin mused through his heavy breathing. “I bet your creator just made you for humans to fuck when they please, just like this.”  Gavin chuckled as he gripped Connor's locks.

_ God _ _ ,  _ _ they feel so real, _ Gavin thought as his groans grew faster and faster and louder and louder. Suddenly Gavin choked out a moan as he came in Connor’s mouth.

Most went into the compartment in Connor's throat, but the rest was spilled when Gavin slid out. Gavin looked at the display in front of him: the tugged brown hair; the slightly  thirium -filled brown eyes; the perfectly fair, freckled face covered in his cum. He felt aroused once more. “You look so good like that. I bet you feel even better.” He smiled smugly.

Connor shook his head. “I'm sure there's others who could do  better. ” His reply was just as smug as the look on the other's face.

Gavin growled, “Better watch that mouth of yours, you plastic prick. I might wreck it some more.”

Connor scowled before relaxing as he heard the sound of nearby sirens , his light changing back to its usual blue color.  _ That must be Hank here to get me.  _

"Shit," Gavin growled in frustration. "Guess our fun ends here, love."

Gavin began fixing himself before turning to leave the room. “Oh, I almost forgot something.” He turned back to Connor  and kneeled in front of the android. “I want to leave a special parting gift just for you to remember me by.”

Connor tried to lean away but hissed at Gavin gripped his brown locks tightly in an attempt to still the android. The criminal then quickly leaned into  the android's neck and dug his teeth in.

Connor felt the intense pain as his light changed to red once more.  Connor sucked through his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as Gavin made sure to leave beautiful teeth marks in the fair skin beneath. When Gavin was satisfied, he pulled back and took a good look at the android before him. It was better than the sight before, for now the android had his mark—  _ Gavin’s  _ mark— on its beautiful neck.

“Perfect,” he whispered  before kissing Connor's forehead. “I hope to see you again, my  deviant  doll.”  He turned and dashed into the dark, leaving Connor only to listen to the sound of his fading footsteps. 

Afte r a few  moments, he heard another set of footsteps in the dark and a familiar voice. “Connor!”

Connor responded,  “Lieutenant ! I'm in here!” He heard  the footsteps change direction and heard them getting louder. From afar, he saw the faint sight of Hank illuminated by his flashlight.

“Connor, what the fu—" Hank started before he got a glimpse of Connor.  Even i n the dark, Connor could see the detective’s face  had  turned bright red. “Oh, Connor.”

Hank knelt in front of  his partner . “Are you okay?”

Connor's light switched to yellow. “I—" he paused before continuing , his light staying yellow . “I am fine, lieutenant.”

Hank  rolled his eyes.  “Connor, I've asked you how many fucking times to call me Hank?”  As Hank spoke, he slowly stood up and untied Connor from his restraints.

As Hank busied himself, Connor  began  access ing his memory. “You've asked me 147 times, lie— I mean, Hank.”

Hank groaned softly in frustration.  _ Should have expected that response… _ Hank finally untied Connor and slowly helped him up.

“Now, are you sure you're okay, Connor?,” the older cop asked with concern lacing his tone .

“Of course, Hank. I am an android manufactured for this type of — " He flinched suddenly as Hank touched the mark on his neck, his LED flashing red briefly. Hank frowned at the reaction and pulled his hand back. 

“Connor,” Hank started.

“Hank, please don't tell anyone. I do not want — " Connor's light  stayed red  as he felt panic rise in his chest. Suddenly, he felt the panic subside as Hank hugged the distressed android. 

“It's alright, Connor,” Hank stated softly. “You're alright.” 

Connor closed his eyes  and  pressed his  face into Hank's shoulder, feeling the tension leave his body. “Thank you, Hank.”

After a few brief moments of hugging, Hank pulled back to fix the android's shirt a bit. Connor's light changed to yellow as he was trying to figure out what Hank was doing.

“Hank, my shirt is fi — "

“Shut up a sec,” Hank grumbled. Connor stayed quiet as he watched Hank. After raising the collar a bit and wiping Connor clean, the older detective nodded his approval. “There. So none of the guys know what happened.”

Connor smiled, and saw this status with  Hank raising ever higher. It pleased Connor, even with the burdening bold letters right behind the status: MISSION FAILED. 


End file.
